


End of Tolerance

by CourtneyEllen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew's has had enough of this shit, Fluff, King and Sir, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 28: “is the cat in a onesie?”





	End of Tolerance

Andrew liked to believe that he was a very tolerable man.

He put up with a chatterbox cousin and a foul tempered twin brother for the majority of his adult life, both of who were more tedious than useful. He put up with an Exy crazed cripple who would keep him up until one in the morning with the damned sport, only to wake up five hours later and do it all again. He had to deal with the team that came with the Exy crazed cripple, all annoying and way too nosy for his liking. Especially Renee, though she did turn out to be useful which is the only reason she has not ended up with a knife between her ribs.

The worst he had to put up with was Neil Josten, another Exy crazed moron that had enough injuries in his roster (and to his head, in Andrew's opinion) to be considered crippled. The Junkie turned out to be more trouble than Andrew would have anticipated, bringing down the wrath of a yakuza and a Exy-obsessed, self-entitled second son of said yakuza. Quite frankly, all of Andrew's problems started when Exy crazed men entered his life. Though Andrew was dating one of the three mentioned, but he always had self-destructive tendencies.

While he believed himself to be a tolerable man, the line was drawn when he came home from practice and one of their cats (because of course the Junkie brought home cats and they became a permanent fixture in Andrew's routine) was dressed in bright orange onesie with white fox paws on it. Andrew had enough of tolerating when the fat cat waddle up to his leg and brushed him in welcome, their cat put sideways in the onesie.

"Is the cat in a onesie?"

"Uh, no?"

Andrew's eye twitched as he stared down at their cat, the urge to throw something becoming stronger with each passing second. And that something was named Neil Josten.

"Is that what cats look like when they are shaved then?" Andrew asked, nudging the cat to the side to step further into apartment. The line was stretched further when he got to the living room and Junkie was there with King, the cat in a bright neon onesie and cradled in the Junkie's arm. Andrew paused to narrow his eyes at the sight, Sir rubbing against his legs for attention.

"Aren't they cute? Nicky and I found them!" Neil beamed, his stupid smile causing Andrew's stomach to roll uncomfortably. As it did anytime the Junkie did something.

"Should have known he had something to do with it," Andrew grumbled, making his way over to the couch and taking a seat next to the Junkie and very pointedly not looking down at Sir when the bright orange clad cat jumped up into his lap. His stomach twisted once again when the Junkie leaned into his side, the verbal permission not needed after so many years together.

"Do you like them though?" Andrew huffed in annoyance, leaning his head against Neil's and rubbed his thumb over Sir's back.

"We will burn them in the morning," Neil giggled (the annoying asshole), burying his face in Andrew's shoulder, their cats (fur-babies as Nicky would call them) smashed between them. Andrew figured that this was not as bad as he may have initially thought.

Though when the Junkie 'taught' him how to change the onesie the next day, he discovered that perhaps Neil Josten was the exception to his tolerance.

**Author's Note:**

> this is soooo short and i am sorry, but i saw this prompt and it was really cute! and it wrote itself out quickly!


End file.
